


anything for you

by seungsational



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyung Kink, Implied Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Minho, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Princess Minho, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sexting, min gets called kitten, that's literally all it is, they spoil him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsational/pseuds/seungsational
Summary: babyscb: now what was it that got you so flustered, hm?babyscb: was it me calling you hot or me missing you sitting on me?captain channie: I bet it was the lattercaptain channie: he's so hot when he's in your lap
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> felt like i needed some hyung line sexting in my life..... please do not mind me this is simply just to fulfill my thirst
> 
> also wow i cannot believe that out of all the wips sitting on my computer, this is the first thing i end up posting..

[ **chat: hyunjin is not a hyung** ]

**babyscb** : was thinking abt minho today  
**babyscb** : miss him in my lap

**kitty min** : you WHAT

**babyscb** : mm  
**babyscb** : couldn't focus at all in the studio

**captain channie** : it's true  
**captain channie** : he was very out of it  
**captain channie** : although, I had no idea it was because he was thinking about you...

**babyscb** : sorry hyung

**captain channie** : it's okay Bin  
**captain channie** : I'd get distracted by Minnie too  
**captain channie** : he's too pretty

**babyscb** : exactly

**kitty min** : ??!?!?$;&:?:  
**kitty min** : why were you thinking of me..

**babyscb** : idk ?  
**babyscb** : you're hot  
**babyscb** : and i miss you  
**babyscb** : not just in my lap but in general  
**babyscb** : and not just rn but all the time

**kitty min** : $?:$$:!,'

**captain channie** : you've broken him  
**captain channie** : he's gay panicking

**babyscb** : hahaha  
**babyscb** : i bet if i message hannie he'll confirm that minho is blushing

**kitty min** : don't u dare

**babyscb** : oh wait  
**babyscb** : even better  
**babyscb** : [1 image attached]

**kitty min** : i am going to end han jisung

**captain channie** : how cute  
**captain channie** : your ears are so red

**babyscb** : now what was it that got you so flustered, hm?  
**babyscb** : was it me calling you hot or me missing you sitting on me?

**captain channie** : I bet it was the latter  
**captain channie** : he's so hot when he's in your lap  
**captain channie** : all quiet and pliant  
**captain channie** : so perfect

**kitty min** : hhyung...

**babyscb** : he's so cute too  
**babyscb** : especially when he cant do anything but tighten his grip onto our shirts and moan so beautifully into our ears

**captain channie** : oh yes  
**captain channie** : our desperate little baby  
**captain channie** : always too impatient to wait for us to take off anything  
**captain channie** : just wants us to pull our sweats down enough to take our cocks out

**kitty min** : ok  
**kitty min** : can you guys not say this shit if you're not gonna fuck me right now

**babyscb** : oh,  
**babyscb** : someone's feisty

**kitty min** : so annoying.

**captain channie** : ㅋㅋㅋ  
**captain channie** : he's only being like this because us talking like this means he's lost any semblance of control over us and the situation  
**captain channie** : you know, the whole tsundere spiel

**babyscb** : as if he had any control in the first place..

**kitty min** : stop talking about me like i'm not here.

**captain channie** : baby  
**captain channie** : we know you like it

**kitty min** : you don't know anything

**babyscb** : well, i know something  
**babyscb** : hannie just told me you got up and left abruptly  
**babyscb** : did we make you hard, min?

**kitty min** : no.

**captain channie** : are you sure, kitten?

**kitty min** : .....

**babyscb** : he's definitely hard

**captain channie** : would you like us to help you with that?

**kitty min** : ...'s not the same

**captain channie** : what's not the same?

**kitty min** : when you're not here to touch me

**babyscb** : needy boy

**kitty min** : changbin :(  
**kitty min** : want you..

**babyscb** : mmm ffuck  
**babyscb** : Fuck

**captain channie** : what exactly do you want, baby?

**kitty min** : both of you  
**kitty min** : anything  
**kitty min** : wanna sit on a cock

**babyscb** : god  
**babyscb** : you're so hot min

**captain channie** : shit I wish we could go home right now  
**captain channie** : I'd love to watch you ride Binnie  
**captain channie** : or, you know,  
**captain channie** : watch you sit there while Binnie does all the work

**babyscb** : that's always how it goes, isn't it

**kitty min** : not true

**babyscb** : it kinda is  
**babyscb** : i'm not complaining though  
**babyscb** : having you sit there.. letting me use you like the good kitten you are..  
**babyscb** : it's more than enough for me

**captain channie** : you like being used, don't you?  
**captain channie** : as long as you're feeling good  
**captain channie** : you'd let us do anything  
**captain channie** : so trusting towards us

**kitty min** : shit.:.  
**kitty min** : arent you supposed to be wworking

**captain channie** : I think we can spare a few minutes  
**captain channie** : it won't take long  
**captain channie** : our baby gets riled up so easily without us even being there

**babyscb** : where are you at now, min?  
**babyscb** : bedroom?

**kitty min** : yes

**babyscb** : whose?

**kitty min** : channie hyung's  
**kitty min** : 'm laying down on his bed  
**kitty min** : smells like him

**captain channie** : what, you miss me that badly?

**kitty min** : i always miss you

**captain channie** : fuck

**babyscb** : door locked, min?

**kitty min** : yes

**babyscb** : any clothes?

**kitty min** : just your sweater

**captain channie** : shit that's hot

**babyscb** : impatient boy  
**babyscb** : couldn't even wait for us to tell you to take your clothes off

**kitty min** : please can i touch myself  
**kitty min** : please

**captain channie** : yes baby  
**captain channie** : slow strokes  
**captain channie** : Bin's already started  
**captain channie** : you got him all hot and bothered

**kitty min** : it'ss not fair

**babyscb** : what's not fair

**kitty min** : that you two can help each othe,r  
**kitty min** : and im all by myself

**captain channie** : it's not our fault  
**captain channie** : but you know we'll make it up to you

**kitty min** : mmn  
**kitty min** : feels goid  
**kitty min** : good  
**kitty min** : hard ti type

**captain channie** : that's okay

**babyscb** : you can speed up a bit min  
**babyscb** : tease the head a little  
**babyscb** : make yourself feel real good for us

**captain channie** : Binnie's moans sound so pretty

**babyscb** : yours do too hyung

**captain channie** : it's all for Minho

**kitty min** : pleasee  
**kitty min** : wanna hear you

**babyscb** : later  
**babyscb** : you'll hear us later when youre making us feel good  
**babyscb** : you wanna suck me off?

**kitty min** : yes  
**kitty min** : i do

**babyscb** : of course you do  
**babyscb** : you cant live eithout cock in your mouth

**kitty min** : ffu ck  
**kitty min** : binnie  
**kitty min** : i want it

**babyscb** : yeah?

**kitty min** : yeah

**captain channie** : tell us what else you want, Min  
**captain channie** : what are you thinking about while you touch yourself

**kitty min** : thinkig about being bent over nd gettin g fcked nice and slow

**captain channie** : you do love that, don't you?  
**captain channie** : getting bent over any surface  
**captain channie** : being filled from behind

**kitty min** : yes  
**kitty min** : yesplease  
**kitty min** : love it

**babyscb** : is that how you want us when we're home  
**babyscb** : from behind?

**kitty min** : yes  
**kitty min** : nno  
**kitty min** : fuck  
**kitty min** : i want

**captain channie** : take your time, baby  
**captain channie** : you know we'll do anything for you

**kitty min** : want to get fucked in this bed  
**kitty min** : yourvbed  
**kitty min** : i wantto see you

**captain channie** : fucked by who, kitten?

**kitty min** : c,changbin first  
**kitty min** : hyung after

**captain channie** : cute  
**captain channie** : what a thoughtful boy  
**captain channie** : always making sure not to leave one of us out

**babyscb** : ill fucj you open so well for hyun g

**kitty min** : need mmore  
**kitty min** : please  
**kitty min** : can. i

**captain channie** : no  
**captain channie** : just your cock, baby  
**captain channie** : I want to prep you when we get home  
**captain channie** : my hands are bigger anyways  
**captain channie** : they spread you so well

**kitty min** : ikay  
**kitty min** : okay  
**kitty min** : i win't touch nyself

**babyscb** : you cn come likethis cant you  
**babyscb** : for us

**kitty min** : yyes  
**kitty min** : for you

**babyscb** : good boy

**kitty min** : alqways good

**babyscb** : ofccourse

**captain channie** : only the best for us  
**captain channie** : you can sucj Changbin's cock while I open you up for him  
**captain channie** : suck**  
**captain channie** : make him come down your throat

**babyscb** : shit  
**babyscb** : u tryyin to make me come or him ?

**captain channie** : both

**kitty min** : godddd  
**kitty min** : ineed both of ytou

**captain channie** : you can have us  
**captain channie** : I promise  
**captain channie** : as soon as we're back

**babyscb** : we';ll treat youvso well  
**babyscb** : fucj you all ngight if we could

**kitty min** : mclose  
**kitty min** : csn i come  
**kitty min** : please olease  
**kitty min** : waant to com,e

**captain channie** : come, Minho  
**captain channie** : come for us  
**captain channie** : you've been so good  
**captain channie** : always so perfect for us  
**captain channie** : you know you don't have to ask but you do it anyways  
**captain channie** : such a precious little kitten

**kitty min** : ah  
**kitty min** : shhit  
**kitty min** : i'&m

**babyscb** : min  
**babyscb** : minho  
**babyscb** : can yiu call me hyung  
**babyscb** : im si close

**kitty min** : changgbin

**babyscb** : plwease

**captain channie** : it's okay, Min  
**captain channie** : I'll stroke him a few times  
**captain channie** : help him come for you

**babyscb** : oh fycj  
**babyscb** : fucjhd  
**babyscb** : hyunggh

**captain channie** : all done

**babyscb** : god your hand feelsso good

**kitty min** : qhat abt hyung

**captain channie** : I came a while ago

**babyscb** : he did

**kitty min** : oh  
**kitty min** : u diddnt tell me

**captain channie** : sorry  
**captain channie** : I just wanted to help you

**kitty min** : it's okay

**babyscb** : okay wait  
**babyscb** : i have something to complain about  
**babyscb** : minho

**kitty min** : ?

**babyscb** : why wouldn't you call me hyung

**kitty min** : didn't want to

**babyscb** : what  
**babyscb** : so you'll let me drop the honorifics for you but as soon as i try to make you call me hyung you draw the line

**kitty min** : yes

**babyscb** : i'm mad  
**babyscb** : that's so dumb  
**babyscb** : where's the equality

**captain channie** : ffs  
**captain channie** : I'm going to go grab some tissues to clean up  
**captain channie** : please don't somehow kill each other through kkt while I'm gone  
**captain channie** : I'd like both of my boys alive

**kitty min** : hyung i didn't even do anything

**babyscb** : yet

**kitty min** : changbin i will eat you

**babyscb** : i'm not complaining but i thought u were the one that liked getting eaten ?

**kitty min** : Shut up.

**babyscb** : hey no need to get all embarrassed  
**babyscb** : it's a turn on seeing you a complete mess when your ass is being eaten  
**babyscb** : and we all know chan hyung is so good at it

**kitty min** : you know  
**kitty min** : you're really good at pissing me off right after i've just had an orgasm  
**kitty min** : it really ruins the whole mood  
**kitty min** : in other words,  
**kitty min** : i kinda hate u

**babyscb** : you love me

**captain channie** : you love him

**kitty min** : hyung, really...  
**kitty min** : you're siding with him

**captain channie** : i'm not siding with anyone  
**captain channie** : it's just the truth

**babyscb** : exactly  
**babyscb** : thank you chan hyung

**kitty min** : i hate both of u

**captain channie** : you won't be saying that when we come home and fuck you properly later

**kitty min** : ...  
**kitty min** : i love you

**captain channie** : yeah that's what I thought


End file.
